powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers All-Stars
Power Rangers All-Stars is a mobile RPG for iOS and Android, developed by NEXON, Movegames and Daewon Media, and soft-released in 2018 in The Phillipines, Australia, and New Zealand. Story [ The story starts in the RPM World as the are called in to investigate the disappearance of a scientist - Marisa Quantum, "Professor Q" of Alphabet Soup, a dear friend of Doctor K and the fiance of Scott Truman's brother before his untimely death. She had been working on a method of time travel in order to go back in time and prevent Venjix Virus's rise to power. However, something went wrong and she disappeared. At Colonel Mason Truman's orders, the team investigate the area, fighting off monsters as they do. To their surprise, they are encountered by Rita Repulsa, who had found a portal and used it to escape the Rangers of her world. The Operators drive off Rita with the help of the High Octane Megazord and, upon finding a portal, come to realize that Professor Q might have gone somewhere through there. The first world they end up in is a world in perpetual nighttime. Their investigations reveal that the entire world is put under a spell that makes everyone fall sleep eternally. While Colonel Truman wants the team to continue with their main mission, Scott is able to reason that helping the world may help them find the Professor. Their searching reveals that Lord Frightmare as the source of the spell and are able to defeat him, breaking his hold over the world, though they are no closer to Professor Q's location... Gameplay Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers All Stars - MMPR.jpg|5-man team Wild Force Red Wild Force Ranger in RPG.png All Stars - Wild Force.jpg|5-man team SPD Red SPD Ranger in RPG.png Blue SPD Ranger in RPG.png Green SPD Ranger in RPG.png Yellow SPD Ranger in RPG.png Pink SPD Ranger in RPG.png All Stars - SPD.jpg|5-man team Mystic Force Red Mystic Force Ranger in RPG.png Yellow Mystic Force Ranger in RPG.png Blue Mystic Force Ranger in RPG.png Pink Mystic Force Ranger in RPG.png Green Mystic Force Ranger in RPG.png All Stars - Mystic Force.jpg|5-man team Operation Overdrive Black Overdrive Ranger in RPG.png Blue Overdrive Ranger in RPG.png Yellow Overdrive Ranger in RPG.png Pink Overdrive Ranger in RPG.png All Stars - Operation Overdrive.jpg|5-man team RPM Red RPM Ranger in RPG.png Blue RPM Ranger in RPG.png Yellow RPM Ranger in RPG.png Green RPM Ranger in RPG.png Black RPM Ranger in RPG.png All Stars - RPM.jpg|5-man team Samurai All Stars - Samurai.jpg|5-man team Megaforce All Stars - Megaforce.jpg|5-man team Super Megaforce All Stars- Super Megaforce.jpg|5-man team Dino Charge Green Dino Charge Ranger in RPG.png All Stars - Dino Charge.jpg|5-man team Notes * Comparisons are made, favorably, to Marvel Future Fight in terms of gameplay and accesibility. * The Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger is, interestingly, referred to as "Dragon Ranger", the identity given to Yamato Tribe Knight Burai in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. It also mentions Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar and not Dragonzord. External links * Official Facebook page * Download the app at Google Play